30 Days, A Soul Eater Fanfiction
by black kittie meow2
Summary: Its a preview! More info inside. M for future chapters Soul found out that in 30 days, the black blood might slowly go away. Or it might kill him.


**Hello! Well, here you go. My first published story. It was a request, and I gguess there is another story like it? I don't know CX**

**Anyways, it's just a preview and if you guys like it and REVEIW I'll wrote more :) I say I need reviews because i don't want to write a story one will read. So until I get some feedback I won't continue this. OKAY! Now, I am writing this on my mobile phone so it will have short chapters, but they will be frequent ! **

**Again its a small preview!**

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

30 days.

Nygus handed Soul the pills that would 'help' his black blood problem. The small white office was silent as Soul looked at the tiny container that was holding the circular red and blue capsules inside.. Nygus cleared her throat to break the silence that had filed the room. Then put her hand on his shoulder. the nurses face may have been covered by bandages, but her light blue eyes had shown sympathy. As if she was about to tell the Albino weapon he was going to die.

Funny thing was, if only it was death he was about to face. Okay, well it Isn't funny. That's just an opinion I guess.

"Now Soul, as you know...these pills are going to...put down the chances of you becoming a kishin. Due to the black blood."

Soul sighs and raises an eyebrow at her. He didn't know where this was going, inside he was just happy he wouldn't have to worry anymore about becoming a kishin, he thought this would help him live happily ever after.

If only life was that easy.

So, like every other day he looked at her (he was actually her height now! WOW!) And nodded his head in agreement, allowing her to continue 'breaking the news'.

"Yeah, in 30 days. what about it?" She sighs and grips his shoulder a bit. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well you see Soul, the medication...it will either. Help you in 30 days. Or... It'll amplify the black blood. And make you fall into the madness.. Which will then, most likely...start making you turn kishin..due to temptation of eating innocent souls ," that's when reality hit him in the face like a brick on fire. Nothing in this world. Is perfect. Thinking he could get rid of some of the madness that was in his blood, was too good to be true. How could he be ..so...stupid?

No, he wasn't stupid.. There was still a chance. Soul knew he should talk to his Meister about it, he knew she would become upset. Then, since she would be upset. Maka wouldn't let him take the pills. Soul wanted to take the chance. The only way he could take it.. Is if he took the DAY ONE pill, then tell her afterwards. Did that make sense?

In other words.

He's going to take it now.

And tell Maka when he goes home.

"Hey Nygus?" Asked the albino, or more like stated, in his usual baritone tone. He looked up, a bit a of pain hidden in his eyes, but she could see right through him.

"Yes soul?" She said low, soft, almost a whisper.

"What would you do?.. . . . if you found out you only had thirty days..." He bit his inner cheek to the point it almost bled. Nygus chuckled and leaned over whispering in his ear a bit of advice. Soul didn't respond and just pulled away from her.

Nygus felt a bit uneasy at the silence and let out a small gasp as she saw the demon scythe pop open the container, taking out one of the pills.

"Soul, be careful. This could be your life your risking, are you sure? Shouldn't you talk to Maka?" Soul popped the pill into his mouth, taking a large drink of bottled water. He didn't say anything as he shoved the pills into his pocket and then turned around and started heading for the wooden door. Grabbing the door nob he paused, looked back and gave her a grin, showing off his teethe.

"I know its uncool to say but," he opens the door a bit and stepped forward. Time seemed to pause for a moment. Everything was silent, absolutely silent. Quiet, like the snow. (Unless there was some crazy blizzard.) Then he shouted

"YOLO!"

And slammed the door. Walking away as if he just planted a bomb, and walked away as it blew up.

As he walked through the empty halls, Soul suddenly felt weird. Everthing felt so sudden. His crisim eyes looked at the lockers as he slowly walked.

Left foot. Right foot.

In 30 days. He might not be here anymore.

Left foot, right foot.

Maka will be alone.

Left Right.

He won't see her face

Left, right.

She will never smile.

Left. Right.

He's all she really has. What will happen to her?

Left. Right. Left.

Soul began to panic. Memories of her going through his mind. The demon scythes' pace began to go faster. A few kids who were still in the school gave him a weird looks.

Was the panic going through his mind really visibal?

Of course you fucking idiot.

It was as clear as day.

Left right. Left right.

*****~ Soul closed his eyes and had a smirk on his face, trying to hide his worry.

He wanted to impress this girl.

He didnt know her. But soul wasn't an idiot he knew she was special. Soul cleared his throat, and pressed the first note.

C.

Soul somehow felt her smile. How? Don't ask me. He just did. That's when it all began, His fingers ran up and down all the keys at a fast rate. His foot occasionally lifting off of the pedal. Maka gasped and stared at him in awe, not knowing he can see her trough the corner of his eye.

The sound filled the room, the song was depressing, mad, yet beautiful and Maka seemed to notice it. But didn't care, she was falling into the beat of the music, the beat of his soul.

Once Soul finished the last note. The room was dead silent, an unspoken conversation forming between them. Until Maka clapped her hands and gave a beautiful warm smile.

"Good job! That was beautiful!"

It seemed like Maka knew nothing about music.

Could she not see the madness?

But that's what he needed, someone who didn't know too much about music. The boy felt safe around her, she accepted him. Soul turned around and looked at her, the suit he wore giving off a sharp look to him and really amplified his eyes. Soul didn't smile, but he was happy. Something that Maka knew. The albino cleared his throat and stared at her.

"Why did you pick me?" Maka raises an eyebrow at the random question,

"Well, you're a Scythe and I am a Scythe Meister, so why not?" Soul gave her his signature grin~

Soul felt his phone ring and a little voice he knew all to well came from it, it was the personal ringer he had for Maka.

- Soul! You stupid shark check your message or my textbook will say hello to your face! -

The albino chuckled and took out his phone, his thumb doing a dance to unlock his phone once done, his crisim eyes read through the message.

"Soul... Stein... Told me... Please soul. You should have told me you idiot. Where are you? I need to see you... Love you."

Ha. The words ' love you' they always said them. It never ment much, but now, it meant the world.

The same sentence ran through his mind.

I need to see you, love you.

He felt numb soul needed to see her too. He was during to see her.

Go see Maka, hug her, and love her.

Go see Maka, hug her, love her.

Go see Maka, hug her, love

Go see Maka, hug her

See Maka, hug her.

Maka hug her

Maka her.

Maka.

Maka.

Maka.

He just needed Maka.


End file.
